


Stay

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever it was that made Tezuka stay he never regretted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel_lll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Galadriel_lll).



> Just a bit of smut written for my best friend who recently started watching PoT and felt the very understandable urge for lots of Tezuka/Fuji porn.

Whatever it was that made Tezuka stay he never regretted it. He should have left. It was late; he had readings and homework that had been assigned to him that day and he wasn't one to set his work aside for anything.

... Anything but Fuji.

Fuji hadn't needed to do much, just brush the tips of his fingers to Tezuka's and whisper "wait here", before going into the clubhouse. And Tezuka had waited, in the classroom overlooking the courts, waited as the other regulars and members left and as Ryusaki-sensei bid him good bye and waited as the sun started going down, just waited.

When Fuji came back Tezuka gathered his things and headed for the door but a hand on his chest stopped him. He let his bag fall on the floor as Fuji's hand started pulling his shirt up and Tezuka could feel the hairs on his skin stand up at the contact with Fuji's bare hand.

And then Fuji's mouth was by his neck and Tezuka could feel the warm breathing tickling his skin and he waited once more, unmoving until Fuji's lips touched his neck and trailed a line of soft kisses down to his collarbone.

Tezuka brought his arms around Fuji's waist, his hand pressing to the small of Fuji's back, fingers spread and pushing Fuji closer and closer. They stripped their shirts, hands on each other until their bare chests touched and that's when they kissed. It wasn't the first one but it was the first one _today_ and Tezuka savored it, demanding Fuji to submit to it just as Fuji nibbled and teased making Tezuka only want it more.

Their bodies were warm, touching and brushing against each other and Fuji smiled with every touch, smiled with his eyes open, a smile no one ever saw and a smile Tezuka cherished above all. They stumbled around the classroom, ridding themselves of their pants and by the moment Fuji sat on the teacher's desk, legs spread, his boxers were hanging from his ankles.

Shamelessly, Fuji put a hand around his erection and stroked it lazily, his eyes trained on Tezuka and his features relaxing with every stroke. But before Tezuka could move, protest or moan Fuji's other hand was holding Tezuka's cock, matching the strokes and pulling him slowly closer until Tezuka's cock was touching Fuji's, rubbing against it, slowly, again and again.

Their second kiss was more intense. Fuji's neck bent backwards and his back arched giving into the kiss, giving into Tezuka, just as his hands kept the rhythm, kept stroking, kept rubbing their erections together, as one, harder, harder.

Tezuka tangled his fingers in Fuji's hair, making sure to keep him close, keeping Fuji from surrendering too much, and as Tezuka's fingers tightened around the brown strands of hair Fuji quickened his strokes, increased the pressure, showing Tezuka that he wasn't the only one surrendering.

It was two breaths before Tezuka came. His knees quivered but he stayed stubbornly on his feet, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. It wasn't until another breath that he realized Fuji hadn't stopped stroking and Tezuka opened his eyes, claimed Fuji's mouth again and felt him come.

There was a gasp and their eyes met.

Fuji smiled, openly, uncovered, bare and Tezuka looked. Later Fuji would tell him that he was smiling too.


End file.
